The Bad News
The Bad News is episode Eight And Nine of Season Four of Danny Phantom Olivia Episodes series. Plot A Ghost Teacher Named River, a English Who worked on the Weapons And Nuclears to Destroy The School with the Help Of The Skelton ghosts". An Hazard Toxic Ends Up Exploding The School in Other ways, Sam And Tucker (Including Dave And Griffin, Jazz, Danielle,Valentina,) They Ended Up Getting Wiped Out Of The World) They Fall For A Trick Into Thinking There Family's Are In Space, (The Next Day...) Danny Realize Everybody At Casper High Was Gone, (Including Mr Lancer And Principal Ishiyama), After That, There Was No Else Left, Meanwhile, Danny Came Back Home At Fenton Works, (No One Was Home Either Or In The Town, Danny Goes To The Ghost To Clockwork's Lair To Find What's Going On, Clockwork quickly revealed himself, obviously expecting Danny. “Hello Danny. Your Here Because Everybody's Gone In Amity Park? Yes Because Some Ghost Teacher Named River Destroyed The School And Blew Up His Friends As Well!” Danny shouted back, Can You Explain About River's Life Before She Died Danny Asked, And Then Clockwork Explained To Him About River's Life Before She Died, Meanwhile, Clockwork Showed Danny The Terrible Future, (NO! Danny Screamed) So That Means Everyone's Dead? However, Clockwork Couldn't Answer His Question, Danny thought for a moment. Danny said before Clockwork helped send him to the past, Meanwhile Danny Tries To Fix The Past Into It Never Happens, (Will He Get Back Into His Time Or In Alternate Timeline?) When he succeeds, Danny ends up in an alternate world where Danny Fenton Doesn't Exist, However, when he returns home, he finds the Fenton household is missing the Ops Center. Heading inside (now as human), Danny finds the house is a complete mess, To further add to the shock Some Random Person comes, wondering who Danny is? He then angrily Tries To eliminate Danny (He Then angrily fights Danny, stating his hatred of ghosts) Danny heads to the basement to go Find Clockwork, but unfortunately there is no ghost portal there, causing Danny to exit the house and leave And Goes To The School, How Do They Feel About Danny Don't Exist (Including His Friends As Well) Tucker And Sam Ends Up With The Popluar Kids (Including Dash And Pauling As Well) Danny Flews To The Principal's Office (Where Ishiyama Don't Work At The Casper School) Then Danny Said (If Ishiyama Is Not A Principal) Then Who Is? Danny Said, (The Next Minute Or So) Danny Goes invisible And Found Outs (It's Mr Bomb Man) Meanwhile Danny Spys On Sam And Tucker How There's Life Great Without Danny, It's Turn Life's A Great Hanging out With Dash And Paulina, Brittany, However Danny Managed To Find Kwan (Kwan Is The Unpoplar Student In Whole School, (Including Travis And Ivan, Ashley, Hannah), However Hannah Gets Bullied By Brittany And Paulina, (Her Life Was Miserable Including Her Friends Two As Well) Later On, Danny Tries To Find Mr Lancer, (Unfortunately) Lancer Isn't A Teacher At Casper High, (He Is Construction Worker), Its Turn To Be A Random Person Who Teach At Casper High School, Danny Flew Away From The School, And Finds Lancer (However Danny Was invisible) To Keep On Lancer) He Was Building Store With The Other Construction Workers, (What? Lancer Is A Construction Now, Man, That Job Isn't Easy At All Said, Even If Lancer Was Building A Store, The Store Would Been Obvious If It Exist In My Own Time Danny Said, And Then He Saw A Half Ghost, Which Is (Ashley), She Is Hero Of The Amity Park, during a Lab accident, Ashley has taken on the role of a ghostly superhero to protect Amity Park and the world from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. (Then Danny Saw That Ashley Fights Ghost Around Pack Then Danny Said, (So? Ashley Is Half Ghost In This Timeline, Could This Timeline Is Worst Then I Thought Danny Said, He Flew Away To See What Danielle's Life Is Without Danny, However, She Is Basketball Player At Amity Park, (She Plays Sports, Etc, (Then Danny Saw Danielle Was In The Game Playing Basketball), Later On, He Flew Away To Jack's House..... (Let’s Find Out), Chapter 2 When Danny Got Flew To Jack's House, Danny Fades Inside In Jack's House, He Saw The House Was A Complete Mess, Jack Started Screaming wondering who Danny is And Vlad (No Transpass My Property) Jack Said, The boy tries to convince him that he is Vlad's Uncle, He then angrily tries To Electric and Blast to attack Danny (who also goes ghost as an act of self-defense). Jack angrily fights Danny, stating his hatred of ghosts, saying it was the cause of him being separated from Jack And Maddie. However, He flies away to safety to Outside and explains himself And Said (Man If A Ghost Teacher Named River Didn't Explode The School And The City, None Of This Would've Happened Danny Said, However, Danny Managed To Find Jack (Although He Stays In A Mansion) where he finds Jack, now a Single Man. Calling Jack his "Dad" prompts the couple to invite him in and feed him, as well as question him on where his folks are. Danny answers the question then asks if they have a ghost portal to which Jack shouts that He doesn't talk about ghosts,ever. Danny points out the Ecto-Foamer sticking out partially from a nearby closet to which Jack quickly Lies that it's just a carpet foamer. Later that night, Danny searches in vain until he finds Jack's ghost lab, including a ghost portal. About to go in, he is ambushed by Jack with him Jack Weasel" and strapped to a table where He hopes to dissect the half ghost. A desperate Danny once again states he is her son and that Jack still loves her despite what Vlad said to her (stating that Maddie blamed her for his problems). Maddie suddenly Comes Out Of nowhere to confirm this, going as far as showing Danny's wallet storing the photo of the Fenton family. Happy to be with Jack, he hugs him and then frees Danny. The two then hug the boy, now realizing he is from an alternate timeline. Jack opens the ghost portal for Danny to go through but When He returns to Clockwork However, He Gave A Another Chance To Fix The Past, Danny Goes To In Time To Stop River From Exploding The School And Danny Saved His Friends From Getting Wiped, After That, He Captured River, afterwards to let bygones be bygones to which Danny does...by sending him flying through the air. Danny And His Friends (Including Danielle And Jazz) Goes To A Mall, (They Were Actually Enjoying The Store How It Was) saying They appreciates There parents For Letting Them Go A Mall. glad things had worked out.